


Sonic In Portrait

by MakikoIgami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, FFXV Kink Week 2018, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Video Cameras, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: Noctis and Prompto had agreed on a game. Today was the perfect moment to play it out.





	Sonic In Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Initially I didn't plan to participate in this [ffxv-kink-week](http://ffxv-kink-week.tumblr.com), because I am way too caught up with [Outsomnia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984900) and this other porn story I'm writing. Then I thought I could write something for [yakipurin](http://yakipurin.tumblr.com/)'s art, but I got into a writer's block. In the end, I just came up randomly with this story while I couldn't sleep. 
> 
> Seriously, this fic is sponsored by insomnia. Written up on my phone two nights ago between 1:30 and 3:30 when I was agonizing over the fact that the cat and I had a fight while my wife is away on the other side of the planet. Woe.
> 
> Edited today, so I hope you have fun with it. Main theme is "watching & being watched" so it should be fitting Day 3. There's also size difference in it (day 2), slight authority kink (day 1), ~~getting caught~~ masturbating (day 1), orgasm control(day 2), mentioned double penetration(day 1), BDSM topics (day 3), dubcon (day 5), praise kink (day 6), prompto being kind of Noctis' sex toy (day 6), someone being on a fuck machine for hours ( _very_ loosely, day 7), dirty talk (day 8) and breath control (day 8) at the end.
> 
> So. You could say I went all out with the kinks in that one and added a few more that weren't on the list, lol.
> 
> Now please have fun reading. ^^;

Noctis smiled at the scene unfolding on his phone's screen. He was sitting comfortably in a car that took him home from dinner with his dad in the citadel, opening up another app after writing Prompto that he was on his way home. He made sure that the soundproof wall between him and the driver was up before he turned his phone so that he could see what the little surveillance camera he had put up together with Prompto for this exact moment and purpose would show him.

He could see his boyfriend in all his naked glory slowly approaching the spot that the camera pointed to best, large black toy in his hand. It was cute to see just how shy he looked, although he had been the one to bring up the idea at first.

_Good boy. Turn a little to the left when you put the toy down in its spot. I want to see all of you._

The image of his boyfriend looked up briefly with a frown at hearing the voice through the speakers of the camera, but he obeyed easily nevertheless.

Once the suction cup of the dildo was in the place they had marked with a tiny spot on the ground earlier, Prompto sank down on his knees just behind it, and Noctis could see him hold his breath as his half-hard dick brushed against the plastic in small, rhythmic thrusts. This was just for show, just a reminder for Noctis that his boyfriend was going to take a dick so much bigger than his. Hell, if anything it almost counted as two dicks of Noctis' size. Even though he didn't know why, Noctis liked the idea of filling up and marking Prompto inside and out just as much as Prompto had one day shyly confessed.

_You're so gorgeous... I can't wait to see you take on this monster cock._

Prompto blushed, but looked up into the camera and nodded a little before he pushed himself up on his knees. Noctis had only a heartbeat to appreciate how dark and violet his boyfriend's eyes had become, before they closed again as his boyfriend prepared to sink down on the toy.

It was really big, even for Prompto, because Noctis could see him struggle a little to get into the right position, spreading his ass cheeks with one hand while the other guided the head of the toy to his opening. Prompto worried his lip for a moment before he exhaled and let himself sink down.

He moved slowly, almost in slow-motion, and Noctis wondered if the stream was lagging, but no, he could see Prompto breathe quickly as he tried to overcome the strain.

Meanwhile, his engorged cock was twitching excitedly with every centimeter of black that disappeared inside of him. The rim of the head was still hidden partly under his foreskin and Noctis' fingers were itching to roll it back, to give Prompto a helping hand.

_Noct..._

His name falling from his lover's lips in that moment was the most beautiful thing Noctis had ever heard. It seemed like he was calling out for help, but at the same time he wanted to show off what he was able to do just for Noctis, his boyfriend. As if showing off like this on camera wasn't enough.

_You're doing great, just a little more. You can do that for me, right?_

Noctis didn't know how his voice could sound so calm. He was already uncomfortably hard himself and they hadn't even really started.

 _You can do this... For your_ prince _right?_

Noctis bit his lip, because he had almost said 'king' instead of 'prince'. He knew that Prompto would soon be getting the official status as one of his official retainers, but he was already the keeper of his heart.

Before Noctis could wallow even more in his own kitsch, Prompto's mouth fell open in a moan at his words and he sunk down swiftly the rest of the way in his need to please his prince, his _lover_.

_You have no idea what you're doing to me. Now start moving._

Noctis palmed himself through his pants as much as he dared in a car with a random Kingsglaive, despite the wall between them. But damn, Prompto was putting on a great show like that, fucking himself on that huge toy. Soon, it was glistening with the huge amount of lube he had obviously used to open himself up beforehand and seeing the toy disappear more and more easily into his boyfriend's ass with every thrust did things to Noctis that he hadn't thought possible. 

_I can't wait till I get to you._

Prompto whined, his eyes looking up pleadingly at the camera, asking Noctis to hurry up and help him. His own touches through his pants became more urgent and he had to force himself to stop touching so that he wouldn't cum just from watching his boyfriend. He wanted to finish together.

As they were leaving the freeway and drove to the street leading to the high-class apartment complex where Noctis had his apartment, he decided to get to the next phase of their plan.

_Now, I want you to stay where you are and wait for me. Be a good boy and don't cum until I'm with you and sit tight, facing the door where I can see you once I get home._

He turned off the microphone for his side after that and continued to watch Prompto struggle. The blond sat tight and only moved a little from time to time to keep the momentum going, the toy smooth and wet. 

The connection broke off once they drove into the garage, so Noctis occupied himself with arranging his jacket to hold it over his lap so that he could cover up his hard-on for as long as he needed to get to the elevator in a few long strides. The glaive said nothing as he saw him off and just drove off a moment after Noctis had stepped into the brightly lit elevator. His key card brought him up to the right floor without having to press another button, so he just waited. He wouldn't have any reception in there either, so he didn't even bother to get the stream back on line.

Oh, _how_ he was looking forward to his reward, his gorgeous boyfriend, naked, aroused and exposed just for him, sitting in the hallway of his apartment, just waiting for his boyfriend to come home. Noctis adjusted his own erection in his pants under the cover of his jacket, excited to finally see how what they had planned for a few weeks now would turn out in the end. So far, it seemed like the best idea they had ever had.

He hesitated for a moment in front of his door, trying to listen for any sounds. Alas, as everything in this apartment complex was soundproof for maximum privacy and comfort, Noctis couldn't hear if Prompto was still being a good boy or not. Not that he doubted that he wasn't.

"Guess there's only one way to find out," he breathed, holding the card in front of the lock to open the door.

"I'm home," he announced with the most bored tone he could muster, looking down at the ground while he toed off his shoes. Only when the door behind him had clicked shut, he looked up and found Prompto sitting just like he had hoped he would.

"Noct..." His gorgeous lover called for him, looking positively on the verge of boiling over. His whole body was flushed pink and there was a small tremble in his thighs as he was holding himself up. Noctis couldn't tell whether it was from the strain or arousal, but it was definitely a good look on him. "That took you _ages_!"

"Now, now, I came here as fast as I could," Noctis purred, stepping closer as he shed his jacket. "Had to touch myself because I couldn't wait to get to you."

"Noct, please... I want to cum, but I can't do this without you," Prompto begged with a whine, lifting his hands to start working on his lover's fly. He was surprisingly quick getting it open, even if his hands were shaking badly with arousal. " _Please?_ "

"I can never say no to that face," Noctis purred, helping by getting his pants and underwear down to his ankles to free his by now full-mast erection as Prompto continued to nuzzle his crotch.

"Can I...?" Prompto asked, looking up with sparkling eyes as he saw just how hard Noctis was from watching him.

"Yes," Noctis nodded, wrapping a hand around the base of his dick to let it slap onto Prompto's freckled cheeks. "I want you to suck me off while you continue to fuck yourself on your toy. I'll tell you when you're allowed to cum... Do you think you can manage that without touching yourself?"

His only reply was a moan and a vigorous nod, both making Noctis smile broadly. A ball of pride grew in his chest and he cupped the side of his lover's face gently. "You're the best. What have I done to deserve you?"

As Prompto smiled almost shyly up at him, Noctis shifted so that he took hold of his chin with the hand on his cheek, the other nudging the blond's pink lips apart with the dark red head of his dick. He was met with little resistance and soon Prompto had swallowed him whole.

This was another thing that he loved about his boyfriend. It had taken them a while and some fumbling but soon into their more physical relationship they had found out that Prompto was lacking a proper gag reflex. Ever since then, blow-jobs had been a recurring thing between them and Prompto had mastered all the ways to get Noctis off quickly and in the best possible ways. One of their favorite thing to do was to let Noctis take the reign and all but fuck his boyfriend's gorgeous face.

As he was lodged deeply in his lover's throat, Prompto's moans send the right vibrations through him, his knees going weak, and he had to hold onto his boyfriend's head so that he didn't buckle down and fall. At the same time, Noctis could feel Prompto grinding down on the toy, rolling his hips gently as both of his openings were filled to the brim.

And all of that was recorded on film. Sure, only Noctis' back would be visible from this angle, but reliving the memory would be great with the video of it later. He couldn't wait to watch it together with Prompto and tell him what a great idea this had been and how he wished to do it again soon, maybe even with reversed roles.

However, all good things had to come to an end, and as Noctis felt Prompto's tongue swirling around the sensitive head of his straining erection, he knew that he wasn't able to last much longer. Judging by how hard Prompto was grinding and rolling his hips, he wasn't too far off either.

"Prompto... I'm... I'm close," he warned as he put a hand on the back of blond's head. "I'm gonna cum, go ahead whenever you want now."

Noctis liked to pretend that the sound Prompto made then was one of agreement, of encouragement, but he couldn't be sure because he pulled his face down his crotch, until his nose was pushed tight against his stomach. Ever since Noctis had learned that this was a thing he could do, that he was allowed to do, he preferred to finish deep down inside Prompto's throat. The tightness of his tonsils was simply the best. So far, he had only ever received encouragement from his lover. Not that he thought that Prompto would ever stop him if he had the chance to, so he took extra care to look out for physical signals of objection. There had been a moment of hesitation once, but after he had pressed Prompto to tell the truth, the blond could only say that he enjoyed it just as much and had been scared by how good it made him feel.

"Shit!" Noctis cursed as Prompto's throat became his undoing once again. This time, however, Prompto squeaked and grunted, his whole body shaking as he came as well in that very moment, leaving him slapping his hands against Noctis' thighs while everything became too much for him. Noctis couldn't do much however, too lost in his own pleasure that came to a great crescendo. 

The slapping stopped and was replaced by blunt nails digging into the skin of his hips. Prompto fell quiet and when Noctis looked down, violet blue eyes were mostly closed and through the last remaining slit, Noctis could only see white anymore.

"Shit," he cursed and pulled out as quickly and gently as possible, not wanting to hurt his lover. "You okay?" He asked, worried, and knelt down to help wipe the saliva and tears off his face. At the same time, he ignored the puddle of cum on the floor and on his pants and socks, knowing that Ignis wouldn't ask any questions later when he cleaned up after him.

"Peachy," Prompto croaked, coughing a few times to clear his throat. "Just... _Damn_ , that was intense!"

"Yeah," Noctis chuckled, having half a mind to find a mostly empty bottle of soda standing on his shoe cabinet. "You were awesome though. This was so much better than I expected."

"Hehe," Prompto grinned after he had emptied whatever sweet liquid had been left in the bottle, slumping a little. It was then that he realized he was still overly sensitive and that the toy was slowly getting too big for him.

"Shit... Could you help, please?" He asked, shifting a bit uncomfortably as he tried to sit up straighter.

"Sure," Noctis nodded and backed off a little so that Prompto could crawl forward and get the toy out of him. He stepped behind him and helped by tugging it backwards. They both sighed when it popped free after what felt like an eternity and Prompto rolled over to the side, spreading all out to lie on his back on the cool wooden ground.

And because he looked so inviting like that, Noctis crawled forward and just lay down next to him, resting his head on his shoulder. He place a possessive arm over Prompto's stomach, trying to make up for the blanket that they hadn't prepared in advance. He could feel an arm coming up around his shoulders, pulling him in a little closer.

After a long moment of silence during which Prompto's heartbeat had almost lulled Noctis to sleep, the blond drawled, "Dude... We should, like, get up. Cleaned up."

"Dun wanna. 'm comfortable," Noctis mumbled, nuzzling a little closer.

"Come on," Prompto whined. "I don't wanna catch a cold. Not like this."

"Fine... In a minute?" Noctis argued, drawing a circle with his finger around Prompto's nipple, which grew and stiffened under his ministrations.

"Fine, but if I get a cold, you'll make Ignis take care of me, understood?" Prompto huffed and tightened his arm around the prince's shoulders. Noctis snorted and nuzzled a little closer, taking a deep breath before he closed his eyes again.

Listening to Prompto's heartbeat was one of Noctis' favorite things to do, it calmed him and gave his own heart directions how to move on. It didn't take long until his breathing evened out and he was struggling not to fall asleep.

Two minutes later he could feel Prompto shift as he grinned and said, "I can't wait to do this the other way round."

Noctis chuckled and replied. "Can't wait to do that either..."

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the 2nd track of OLDCODEX's last single Growth Arrow.


End file.
